Finding Love
by BelikovHeartsHathaway Forever
Summary: Summary: Rose is the richest girl in town with the hottest looks too, but Rose has a very arrogant attitude. She is about to be married off Dimitri! But, is she ever going to fall in love with Dimitri or Adrian, and is she going to hate the one that she chose forever? Please R & R! ***Lemons will be marked! If you like D/R pairings, you will like this!
1. Meeting Them - Chap 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fan fiction so bear with it for a while please! And remember to review after reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE AWESOME RICHELLE MEAD! Well maybe except for the plot. **

**Summary: Rose is the richest girl in town with the hottest looks too, but Rose has a very arrogant attitude. She is about to be married off Dimitri! But, is she ever going to fall in love with Dimitri, or is she going to hate him forever? Please R & R!**

**Chapter 1:**

**RPOV**

**I was walking around in my maroon, tight fitting dress and yet it doesn't show too much of my skin. I received more than 1 hungry look from the males around me and I loved that attention. I practically strutted around in my 6-inch black heels. My best friend, Lissa, was walking beside me, not liking the attention that we have at all. I turned to look at her dressing: an emerald green dress that was long and flowing, not hugging her figure and not accentuating her curves at all. Her dress was the total opposite of mine. I sighed. Nothing could ever change her fashion sense. Just then, I heard my name being called by my bodyguard, Mason, whom I have ordered him to leave us for a while. Mason jogged up to us and said, " Mrs Janine wants you back in the house, and she said it is very important." I nodded and bid goodbye to Lissa. She waved and I waved back. Mason immediately fetched the carriage and I hopped onto it and set off for my mansion.**

**The minute I reached, I went up to the study room of my father's as I heard from one of the servants say that my mother is there with my father. When I reached, I curtsied to my father and mother. "Father, Mother, what brings the great pleasure of calling me here?" I said with sarcasm dripping off my every word. I saw Janine's face turn tomato red and opened her mouth but not before my father, Abe, stopped her. "Kizim, your mother and I have decided on marrying you to either the Duke of Russia, Dimitri Belikov or the Duke of England, Adrian Ivashkov. Both of them are coming on this Thursday, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour this Thursday." I sucked in a shocked gasp. I wasn't expecting my marriage to be so soon. Lissa was engaged to the Duke of Britain, Christian Ozera. Tears filled up my eyes at the mere thought of my lost freedom. "But baba, you promised me that I will only married when I find my suitor." I whispered. My father shook his head and answered, "Sorry Kizim, but your mother and I feel that you have taken too long to find a suitor."**

**I ran up to my room as my tears streamed down my face. My servant hastily bowed down to me as I ran passed them but today I was too sad to even care about their correct bowing position. **

**On Thursday, my personal maid, Mia, knocked on my door and woke me up. I sighed and picked out my nicest dress, baby blue of color and hugs my curves perfectly and doesn't puff out at the skirt. I ordered Mia in to help me set up a hot bath and help me inside. I sighed at the feeling of the warm water and began scrubbing my body. After an hour or so, I slipped on the dress and put on my five-inch silver stilettos and walked down the stairs to the dining area. My chef immediately started cooking my normal breakfast, bacons with scrambled eggs with sausages and two chocolate glazed donuts. After a few minutes, my chef hastily placed my breakfast down on the table and bowed and greeted me, Miss Mazur. I nodded at him and sulkily dug into my breakfast. After I ate my breakfast, my parents immediately summoned me to the study room. I let out a loud sigh before storming up the stairs reluctantly. I knocked on the door and step in before closing it. "Kizim, both dukes are coming in an hour so I expect you to be in your best, no snarky attitude or anything else except for a prim and proper, ladylike attitude." Baba said in a stern voice. I meekly nodded my head and left the room. Both dukes' names are Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian is notorious for partying around and sleeping with any woman he can lay his eyes onto. I so did not want to marry Adrian. Dimitri on the other hand, had a totally clean record so I will most likely choose him. As I pondered on this, I walked to my room and sat on the bed.**

**I decided on the pros and cons of both men, and in the end decided that their looks will be the last and deciding point. After an hour, I got summoned back to the study room again and when I entered, I saw 2 new people on the chairs facing baba. I knew they were Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov.**

**So what is going to happen next? Will Rose find Dimitri or Adrian handsomer and hotter? Just stay tuned to the next chapter and you will find out!**

**-Pearlyn Belikov Hathaway**


	2. Getting To Know Dimitri - Chap 2

**Disclaimer: Everything her belongs to Richelle Mead! Except for the plot and new characters!**

**Chapter 2:**

**RPOV**

**Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov turned around at the same time. Adrian had emerald green eyes and tousled hair, making him look like he had just got out of bed. He also had a sadistic smirk on his face, overall, he looks cute. Dimitri had chocolate brown eyes that I immediately got lost in, and shoulder length brown hair that is tied up at the nape of his neck. He was about 6'7" while Adrian was about 6'3". Dimitri had a tanned muscular body, not bulky at all. Adrian had a lean body with just a few muscles. I concluded, I will choose Dimitri, as maybe Adrian has some disease on him. No offense intended to Adrian though. I greeted my Father and Mother, and took a seat beside Dimitri. Baba asked me," Have you made a decision yet Rose?" I nodded and said," I choose Dimitri Belikov, the duke of Russia." Dimitri smiled while I saw a scowl forming on Adrian's face. Baba nodded and said I hope you won't regret your decision. I nodded back at him, and brought Dimitri to a tour of the mansion. He was quite shocked at the size of the mansion, and when I showed him his room, he joked," I dun think I remembered all of the facilities here Roza."**

"**Roza?"**

"**Yeah… its your name in Russian." He said with a sheepish expression.**

"**Hmm… I like it Dimitri! Its sounds really nice!"**

**Dimitri grinned and kissed me on the cheek and backed into his room. I stood there stunned, his kiss still burning on my cheek. A guy never ever stunned me and yet Dimitri Belikov could. Wow. I think I was really starting to like him. Ok I am glad I took him as my fiancée instead of Adrian.**

**The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of the knocking on my door. I groggily stood up and shouted," Come in!" Dimitri opened the door and stepped in, standing there in all of his glory. I smiled at him at beckoned at him to come and sit on my bed. Just then I realized he has made me change so much, I have become less bitchy, snappy and cruel towards my servants. I smiled. Probably I did make the right choice. He might be my soul mate. Dimitri sat down beside me and took my hand in his hands and asked," Do you want to go out with me as I need to get a present for my little sister, Viktoria?"**

"**Of course Dimitri! What color does your sister like? What type of fabric does your sister prefer?" I started bombarding him with questions about his sister and in the end, he told me about his family back in Russia. I lay back on the bed, with Dimitri still siting and telling me the embarrassing moments of his childhood. I smiled and laughed at the stories of his sisters bullying him. After an hour or so, I stood up and ordered Mia to prepare a bath for me. After setting up the bath, I thanked her, something I don't do to my servants. Mia was so taken aback that she stuttered a your welcome and rushed out of my room. I soaked in the hot bath while Dimitri went back to his room to wash up. I smiled at the thought of going out later with Dimitri, picking a present for Vika. After cleaning myself up, I slipped on the baby blue dress that hugs my curves everywhere, accentuating them. I smirked and walked out of my room, meeting up with Dimitri at the main door. His eyes bugged out when he saw me, and I smirked. "See something you like comrade?"**

"**Comrade?" Dimitri asked me in a confused tone.**

**I blushed, " That wasn't meant to come out but anyways, you gave me a nickname, so it's my turn!"**

**Dimitri shook his head and a rueful smile formed on his face. He beckoned me to follow him and we decided to just drive a car into the marketplace and pick out a cloth and have the seamstresses at home to sew it into a dress for Vika. Based on Dimitri's 'knowledge' of Vika, I think that she likes the color purple and she likes silk. I walked in and strode towards my favorite stall amongst all the other stalls. I requested for a violet silk cloth and Dimitri paid for it despite my protests. When we reached home, I gave the cloth to my seamstress and decided on a design of the cloth that both Dimitri and I agreed on.**

**Just then, I looked up at Dimitri and noticed that he was staring at me too. I let out a slight gasp, before lilting my head upwards, as Dimitri started to lean down.**

**Ooooooooooohhhhh… are Dimitri and Rose going to kiss? Well just wait for the next chapter!**

**-Pearlyn Belikov Hathaway **


	3. AN 1 Sorry Guys!

Sorry Guys!

School will be starting up next week so I might only have time to update once a week! I feel so guilty! Sorry!

~Pearlyn Belikov Hathaway


	4. Kiss And Getting To Know Each Other More

**Hey guys I am back again! So sorry that I can only update only 2 times a week or even less. So Sorry! Anyway, here's the start of Chap 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from VA except for this plot!**

**Chapter 3:**

**RPOV:**

**I just realized that he was staring at my lips. I leant up towards him and he leant down. Just as our lips touched, Adrian burst through the open doors and stared at us. Dimitri and I jumped away from each other just as Adrian's lips curled into a smirk. I blushed furiously and I saw a pink tint on Dimitri's cheeks.**

"**Starting already eh Dimitri? And Rose, I thought you wouldn't fall for his traps." Just as Adrian pouted. I childishly stuck my tongue out at Adrian and sashayed out of the room. **

**My POV**

**Rose heard some quarreling coming from the room again then after a few minutes, Dimitri stalked out of the room and ran after Rose.**

**RPOV**

**I heard a knock on the door and shouted, "Come in!"**

**Just then, I saw Dimitri walk in and sat down on my bed. **

"**So sorry Roza. I shouldn't have lost my control there." Dimitri buried his heads into his hands and murmured to me. I was shocked. Dimitri thought that I think the kiss was a mistake.**

"**No Dimitri, the kiss isn't a mistake. I don't think that. But… do you?"**

"**Oh Roza. No I don't think that. And I am so glad that you don't think that way."**

**I breathed a sigh of relief before I crashed my lips to his. Dimitri was a little taken aback, before he started kissing me back with the same amount of force. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, and I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped in and I moaned softly at the feeling, loving the feeling. He started massaging my tongue and he moaned. When we finally broke apart for air, we smiled at each other. His smile made me melt into a puddle of goo and I loved the effect he has on me. No one has ever made me feel or act this way. We talked about our lives, what we like, our hobbies, our families etc. We talked till it was time for dinner and we went down together. Halfway down the stairs, Dimitri suddenly grabbed out hands and entwines them together. I smiled at him and he smiled a heart-stopping smile at me. We heart skipped a beat before resuming double time. I felt heat rise up my neck and to my cheeks. He chuckled at my blush and leaned down to kiss my cheeks. I gave him a shy smile in return. When we reached the dining room, Abe immediately spotted our entwined hands and grinned.**

"**Well Kizim, I think you are satisfied with your choice right? You can leave to his homeland anytime you want but please try to make it before a month or so. Not that we are trying to chase you away." Abe said.**

**I grinned, "So Dimitri, when are you intending to leave? In 2 or 3 or 4 weeks time?" I questioned Dimitri.**

"**2 weeks, Roza. Is it ok?" Dimitri asked.**

**I nodded and smiled at him.**

**I decided to meet up with Lissa the next day and introduce her to Dimitri, and also tell her when I was leaving.**

**Oooooooooo… How do you think Lissa is going to react? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**~Pearlyn Belikov Hathaway :P**


	5. AN 2 I m so sorry everyone!

Hey guys, I have received some comments and messages on how much my story suck, so I decided I will delete this story and probably write another story. I am so sorry to those who liked this story. If anyone wants to continue this story, please just pm me. So Sorry!


End file.
